


Panic

by y0w0suke



Series: Vent Fics [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did you expect me to write a non-angsty story?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, You are highly mistaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: There was his partner, the Kunai's he always carry around dropped by his side, his knees up to his chest, his hands covering his ears and gripping the loose strands of hair he can.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> So uh  
> This wasn't beta read  
> But I'm in love with persona 4 right now  
> S o  
> Also Yosuke might be a bIT ooc  
> I just put my own personal experience with panic attacks here  
> Sooo  
> Yea

The urge to just stop walking and head back was sticking with Yosuke though this whole place. The moment they decide to split up (Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie going one way, while Yu and Yosuke going the other.), he knew it would be bad. The whole place is dark. Dark and walls way to close together, almost like a..  
  
His breath catches in his throat, memories flashing in his head.  
  
**Hey, you think he'll be fine in the locker?**  
  
The brunette stops in his place, his pupils going small. _'N-no..'_  
  
**He'll be fine! Now just lock him up in there already! We'll get him out during lunch.**  
  
Yosuke falls to the ground, dropping his wepons and gripping his hair tightly in his hands as tears threaten to fall. "S..stop.."  
  
Yu raises his eye brow when he hears the sound of metal hitting the floor. Stop? But for what? There wasn't any shadows near by, so why would Yosuke-  
  
The silver hair boy turns around. "Yos-" he stops himself, staring at Yosuke in shock. There was his partner, the Kunai's he always carry around dropped by his side, his knees up to his chest, his hands covering his ears and gripping the loose strands of hair he can.  
  
Yu looks around to see if there are any shadows coming closer, then gets down on one knee in front of Yosuke, putting his Katana at the side. "Yosuke?" He says in a soft voice as not to startle the other persona user. "Can you hear me..?"  
  
Yosuke looks up, his eyes hazy and unfocused. All he sees is not Yu, but _him_. He quickly backs away into a wall, fear instantly filling his eyes. "N-no..nonono, s-stay away!!"  
  
Yu frowns, but stays where he is. "Yosuke, it's me.." he mumbles, slowly crawling to Yosuke and keeping eye contact with him.  
  
The brown eye boy cries in fear, his breathing getting faster and faster as tears start to fall down his face. "P-please, I don't wanna go back in there!!" Yosuke sobs, putting his head in between his knees to appear smaller and not look at his attacker.

_Please stop_

_Don't get closer_

_Please go away_

_Leave Me Be_

_**P̟̅̓ͦ́͑͜͞l̵̞͍̞̺̣̼̭ͯͭ̅͝ê̛̳̦͈̗̣̪̔̈̿̎̓͋͑ͫ͡ͅa̯͕͒s̛̘̠̘̳̘̥͖̍̔e͖͓̚͘ ̛̘̗̹̱̙͊̆͂ͭ̑̐ͭ̆ș̸̴̦̙̭̏̋̐̏T̸͓̖̼̰͎̱͉͗͂̈ͥͅO̔̂̊͒ͭ̓̆͏̱͕̻͕̭-̶͚̬̼̟̣̥̠̼͌̽̊̒̏̓̍͆**_ ** **

  
_**"Partner.."**_  
  
The brunette freezes, blinking some tears away as he looks up from his ball. "Y.." he struggles to form words, bitting his lip. "Yu..?" Yosuke says in a soft voice, as seemingly still worried about _him_ coming.  
  
Yu smiles softly, sitting on the floor directly across from Yosuke. "Hey.." he whispers, opening his arms to invite the other into a hug. Yosuke hesitates for a second, before crashing into Yu's arms, sobbing softly into his chest.  
  
The silver hair boy combs his hand through Yosuke's hair, kissing the top of his head. "Hey..it's ok." Yu says softly, his other hand rubbing Yosuke's back.  
  
After a while, Yosuke looks up, rubbing his eyes to whip the tears away. "...I'm sorry.." Yu looks at Yosuke, tilting his head. "What are you sorry for, exactly?" Yu asks. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Yosuke hesitates, almost afraid to tell him. "..sorry for relapsing like that.." he whimpers, looking away. "I..shouldn't have relapsed to be honest...It's dark and tight, but it's not a locker, and he's no where NEAR here..so I shouldn't have-"  
  
Yu places a finger on Yosuke's mouth, making him look at him. "Yosuke." He says in a serious voice, making the other flinch and look away again.

_Oh God I did something bad_

_Yu is going to hate me now isn't he_

_I can't ever do anything right_

  
_**I͙̳̺̬͙͡ ͓a̗̣̰̝̗͕l̻̰͈͔w҉̲͈̺a͜y̰̭͎̖̙ș̶͙ me̡s͔̫̖s͎͠ ̢̼͓̼͕̳u̴͕͓͔̭͔̟p̴̞̮͇ ͎̝̬̹ẹ̵̫v͓̠̝̳̗e͚̰̺̗͖̦͔r͠yt͢ḫ͚̪i̱̩̝ͅ-**_

  
_**"You shouldn't apologize for stuff you can't control."**_  
  
Yosuke looks back at Yu quickly, blinking fast. "B..but-" "You cant control what makes you relapse.." he whispers softly, placing his head on Yosuke's. "You'll be fine, trust me.."  
  
"..." Yosuke hesitates, before nodding. "If..if you say so.." Yu rolls his eyes and boops the brunette's nose, making the other squeak in surpise. "I know so.." he chuckles, getting up and giving a hand out to Yosuke slowly. "Come on, we need to head back. You aren't in any condition to fight, and j don't want you risking having another attack." Yu says calmly.  
  
"B..but Kanji-"

"Yosuke, the fog doesn't roll in at least untill a week from now." He helps Yosuke up. "Come on, I bet the rest of them are waiting for us."

  
Yosuke smiles softly, closing his eyes. "What ever you say, **partner.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
